Present semiconductor packages and methods for forming sensor devices (e.g., fingerprint sensor devices) are inadequate, for example resulting in inadequate sensing accuracy and/or device reliability, manufacturability issues, devices that are thicker than necessary, devices that are difficult and/or costly to incorporate into other products, etc. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.